the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Hozuki
'Approval:' 12/11/17 9 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Saya is a short and thin young girl, almost looking too frail or delicate to really be a ninja, let alone one that prefers to fight up close and personal or even on the front lines. She looks as though a good strong breeze might knock her right over. The young ninja looks to be the personification of water with very pale skin, almost sickly in appearance, and silvery hair with a faint touch of blue that falls to her mid-back, but owing to her ninja training, she keeps it braided and well out of the way of combat. Her eyes are a soft aqua, the color of the ocean on a clear day. Dressed in standard ninja attire, she is never found without her trusty sword. 'Stats' (Total: 83) ' '''Strength: 16 ' 'Speed: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 85 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Weapons Specialist ' 'Chunin: Banked ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. 10 CP to initiate, 5 CP/round upkeep # Stat feat +6SP # Stat feat +6SP # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. speed, 10 CP/round # Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically (+5 full to str, 10 cp per round) # Water Release: Water Wall - The user raises up a wall of water that has 360 degree coverage around them, providing protection against a variety of attacks. CP initiation, 5 CP/round; barrier # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 10 CP/round upkeep. 20 CP to start # Stat feat +6SP # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. l bonus to dodge, 10 CP/round Equipment *(3) chakra pill *(3) chakra pill *(6) chakra conducting sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 26000 * Ryo left: 26000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 52' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' Saya's Test 2 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 10/30/17 - New Girl in Town - 6 QP 11/4/17 - D rank Deliveries - 3 QP (cap) 11/11/17 - The Spar - 8 QP 11/18/17 - Missing (D rank) - 9 QP 11/25/17 - Training Day (Mist) - 7 QP 12/2/17 - Dinner Time - 9 QP 12/9/17 - Rematch - 8 QP '''History and Story Born and raised in Kiri, Saya was trained and raised by her clan with the intention that she would continue the legacy of her family and be a strong ninja. Of course, like other young Kiri ninjas, Saya grew up with stories of the Seven Swordsmen, and since she has a proclivity for swordsmanship, she hopes that it's not too far out of the realm of possibility for her to work her way up into their ranks and become renowned in the village. Category:Character